One Shot - DOWN BY: Chrys Monroe
by seeusouperva
Summary: A vida deu uma grande missão para Isabella Swan. Ser mãe de um garotinho com Síndrome de Down. *Especial de dia das mães*


_Narrado por Isabella Swan._

A vida sempre me incumbiu de grandiosas missões.

Algumas boas, outras nem tanto.

Minha mãe, Renée, faleceu quando eu tinha cinco anos por complicações no parto da minha irmã mais nova, Renesmee. Fomos criadas por minha avó, Marye, mas a mesma também se foi em um acidente de carro quando eu tinha acabado de completar dezoito anos. A partir daí, tive que trabalhar e terminar de criar minha irmã sozinha.

Não foi fácil.

Trabalhava, sustentava a casa e ainda por cima estudava para tentar passar em uma boa faculdade. Com muito esforço, fui aprovada e começei a cursar arquitetura já que desde pequena sempre fui apaixonada por desenho e arte. Me formei quatro anos depois e começei a trabalhar em uma das melhores empresas de São Francisco, na área da construção civil.

Um dia, decidi levar minha irmã para passear e curiosamente, Nessie queria porque queria que fossemos ao circo.

Eu nunca tinha ido ao circo.

Foi uma noite divertida, encantada e cheia de mágicas, mas o momento em que mais me diverti foi com o palhaço. Alto e magro, ele usava uma bola vermelha no nariz e seu rosto era todo pintado de várias cores alegres. Ele tentava fazer malabarismos, mas nunca conseguia pois derrubava tudo no chão e arrancava altas gargalhadas da platéia, inclusive de mim e da Ness.

Após a apresentação, minha irmã e eu fomos comprar algodão doce quando um rapaz se aproximou de nós. Mesmo tendo tirado boa parte de sua fantasia, percebi que ele era o palhaço desastrado de minutos atrás.

\- Oi moça. - Cumprimentou-me com um sorriso torto.

O rapaz tinha olhos verdes e cabelos cor de cobre, que brilhavam intensamente assim como seus olhos. Seu maxilar era pronunciado, seu rosto lisinho e sua boca parecia macia e carnuda.

\- Olá. - Falei dando uma rápida olhada para Renesmee que estava conversando com algumas meninas perto de nós. - Você é um ótimo palhaço, ri muito na sua apresentação. - O elogiei arrancando um belo sorriso dele.

\- Muito obrigado. - Agradeceu enquanto comprava algodão doce para si. - Qual seu nome?

\- Isabella, Isabella Swan. - Falei lambendo minha boca seca. - E o seu?

\- Edward Cullen, muito prazer senhorita Swan. - E pegou minha mão delicadamente e beijou-a, sem quebrar o contato visual com meus olhos.

[...]

Conversamos rapidamente naquela noite e antes deu ir embora, Edward pediu meu telefone. Até hesitei em lhe dar, mas aquele homem parecia tão interessante que senti que deveria conversar mais com ele e por isso, lhe dei meu contato.

Começamos a falar por SMS, por mensagens e por ligação durante algumas semanas, onde descobri mais sobre ele. Edward tinha 24 anos, trabalhava como palhaço naquele circo aos finais de semana e durante o resto dos dias era caixa de um supermercado, mas seu sonho mesmo era se tornar advogado e estava juntando dinheiro para no futuro, fazer sua tão sonhada faculdade.

Também descobri que ele tinha sido criado apenas por sua mãe, pois seu pai morrera em um assalto quando ele tinha apenas cinco anos. Também possuía uma irmã mais nova como eu, que atendia pelo nome de Rosalie.

Edward era divertido, leve, carinhoso e tinha um papo incrivelmente delicioso.

[...]

Nosso primeiro beijo aconteceu em um domingo de outono, quando ele me levou para passear no parque da nossa cidade. Edward estava com sua melhor roupa e parecia inquieto a todo tempo, engolindo em seco e dizendo que estava com sede a todo momento.

Preparamos um pique-nique nos jardins e sem querer, ele tocou minha mão e quando nossos olhares se encontraram mais uma vez, ele acariciou meu rosto e respirou fundo.

\- Posso te beijar? - Perguntou-me com as bochechas coradas.

\- Claro que sim, não sabe o quanto esperei por isso. - Me declarei fechando os olhos e sentindo os lábios do ruivo encostarem nos meus.

Começamos com um selinho demorado, mas logo nossas línguas estavam unidas em uma dança que eu certamente queria que fosse eterna. Finalizamos o beijo por falta de ar, mas mantivemos nossas testas coladas.

\- Quer namorar comigo Bella?

\- Mas é claro que quero, Ed. - Respondi me sentindo imensamente feliz.

[...]

Edward e eu namoramos por cinco anos e quando minha irmã finalmente entrou na faculdade para cursar jornalismo em uma grandiosa Universidade de Nova York, me enchendo de orgulho, ele e eu decidimos que era a hora de dar mais um passo em nossa bonita relação.

Fomos morar juntos no meu apartamento.

No princípio tudo eram flores, mas com o tempo passamos a discutir, coisa muito rara durante nosso período de namoro. Mas eram discussões por motivos banais como bagunça e ciúmes da minha parte, já que no mercado onde ele trabalhava tinha uma garota que sempre fora a fim dele e as vezes, dava em cima do meu namorido.

Meses depois, Edward realizou um grande sonho ao ser aprovado na melhor universidade de São Francisco. Fiquei muito feliz e comemoramos aquela vitória tomando algumas taças de vinho e em seguida, fazendo amor mais uma vez.

[...]

\- Estou grávida, Edward.

Estava com o resultado do quarto teste de farmácia que tinha feito naquela calorosa quinta-feira em mãos e sem olhar para ele, contei o resultado do teste.

Sei que foi um baque para ele, mas instantes depois Edward já estava me beijando, abraçando e gritando de felicidade, eufórico com a linda novidade de que iria ser pai.

[...]

Demorei alguns dias para me familiarizar e acostumar com a ideia de que seria mãe, mas ainda no segundo mês de gravidez, lá estava eu comprando roupinhas brancas, já que ainda não sabia qual seria o sexo do meu bebê.

Edward também estava muito animado e naquela fria sexta-feira, estávamos fazendo alguns exames do pré-natal para sabermos se estava tudo bem com nosso tão amado baby. Enquanto realizava a consulta, o doutor Carlisle parecia apreensivo e preocupado, fazendo-me sentir meu coração bater mais rápido.

\- E então Doutor? Está tudo bem com nosso filho? - Edward questionou segurando minha mão.

\- Infelizmente não. - Meu mundo caiu ao ouvir aquilo. - Não está exatamente tudo bem com o filho de vocês, pelo menos não como deveria. - O loiro de olhos claros respondeu.

[...]

Down.

Meu bebê tinha síndrome de down.

Carlisle nos explicou bastante sobre a síndrome, que é uma alteração genética caracterizada pela presença de um cromossomo extra nas células de um indivíduo. Tal condição causa problemas no desenvolvimento corporal e cognitivo, promovendo características físicas típicas e deficiência intelectual em diferentes graus na criança.

Aquilo devastou meu coração.

Uma das minhas colegas de trabalho chegou a dizer que eu deveria abortar aquela criança, outra que Edward iria me abandonar, que não daria conta de ser pai de uma criança especial.

No meu íntimo, pensei a mesma coisa.

Tenho certeza que não estava nos planos do meu marido a possibilidade de ter um filho com essa síndrome.

Por isso, em diversos momentos pensei que ele não fosse aguentar a pressão.

Mas não foi isso que Edward fez.

\- Bella, não vai ser fácil, mas tenho certeza que seremos ótimos pais para nosso bebê. Estou do teu lado e sempre vou estar. - Prometeu beijando meus lábios carinhosamente.

Aquelas palavras acalmaram meu coração.

Eu não estava sozinha e nunca ficaria.

Acabei pegando no sono, mas percebi que não estava tudo tão bem assim para ele.

Durante a madrugada Edward sentou-se na cama e começou a chorar baixinho.

A história do Down também não estava sendo fácil para ele.

[...]

Durante boa parte da gestação, recebi o apoio de muitas pessoas, meus amigos, minha irmã, cunhada, sogra e meu médico que aliás, começou a namorar Esme quando eu estava no sexto mês de gravidez. Os achei muito fofos e com certeza, ambos formavam um belíssimo casal.

[...]

Durante uma ligação de trabalho senti-me mal e logo depois, Esme percebeu que eu estava quase entrando em trabalho de parto. Imediatamente ela me levou para o hospital e avisou Edward, que estava trabalhando no circo aquele momento. Ser palhaço com o passar dos anos se tornou um de seus hobbys prediletos.

Carlisle decidiu que o melhor para meu caso era fazer uma cesariana e todos concordamos.

Durante o procedimento, meu namorido esteve ao meu lado, segurando minha mão e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, mais para si mesmo do que pra mim.

Segurar meu bebê nos braços foi uma das sensações mais gratificantes que já tive na vida, e em comum acordo Edward e eu decidimos que ele se chamaria Gabriel, pois para nós ele é como se fosse um anjo mesmo.

[...]

 **Anos depois...**

\- Amor, será que devemos mesmo colocar o Biel em uma escolhinha? - Perguntei após fazermos amor.

\- Estou no último período da faculdade, me dedicando ao máximo ao TCC, tenho o trabalho e você o projeto daquele edifício que vai ocupar muito seu tempo, então não temos outra alternativa. - O ruivo respondeu cobrindo sua nudez com o lençol e assenti com a cabeça, respirando fundo.

Realmente, não havia outra alternativa.

Gabriel iria para uma creche.

[...]

Quando deixei meu bebê de quatro aninhos na creche, meu coração se apertou tanto, mas sabia que aquilo seria o melhor para ele.

Gabriel precisava voar.

Com o passar dos anos meu filho se mostrou muito esforçado e meu amor e eu sabíamos que ele iria muito longe na vida, que o Down jamais o limitaria.

Sabíamos que não seria fácil.

Os olhares de pena e preconceito seriam frequentes sobre ele, mas meu garoto é um guerreiro muito forte e com certeza vai vencer todas as batalhas da vida.

Ser mão do Gabriel é a maior missão da minha vida e estou disposta a tudo para cumpri-la com maestria.

FIM!


End file.
